YUNHO DI RAPE UKE? Ohhhno!
by Kitty Jiji Jaejoong
Summary: Jaejoong adalah sekretaris pribadi Choi Siwon. Namun ia sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho sejak setahun yang lalu. Suatu malam Jaejoong meminta izin pada suaminya untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju bersama Siwon untuk urusan kerja. Tetapi Jung Yunho tidak mengijinkannya.Mungkinkah Uke bisa me-RAPE suaminya agar bisa mendapatkan izin?Oh... No... BL/YAOI/NC-21/YUNJAE/WONJAE/NO BASH/OOC


**YUNHO DI RAPE UKE? Ohhh...no...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae, Wonjae

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance_/_Love_ /_YAOI_

**General** **Summary**

Jaejoong adalah sekretaris pribadi Choi Siwon. Namun ia sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho setahun yang lalu. Suatu malam Jaejoong meminta izin pada suaminya untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju bersama Siwon untuk urusan kerja. Tetapi Jung Yunho tidak mengijinkannya. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong agar mendapatkan izin dari suaminya yang merupakan direktur perusahaan terbesar di Korea itu. Mungkinkah Uke bisa me-RAPE suaminya agar bisa mendapatkan izin? Oh... No...

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

BL, YAOI, Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), OOC, nc-21, Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena banjir dan macet di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu **_Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review ne!_**

**Fanfic ini ada NC-21. Penuh dengan adegan dewasa. So bagi yang umurnya di bawah 21 tahun harap meninggalkan eFeF ini. But, buat yang masih di bawah umur dan masih tetap keukeuh ingin membacanya dosa kalian ditanggung sendiri+Dosa author karena telah membuat eFeF nista ini juga kalian tanggung. Okey sepakat? :)**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**YUNHO DI RAPE UKE...Ohhh... Nooo...!**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**"**_Yeoboseyo_! Ah Siwon _Saengnim_!"

"..."

"_Mwo_! Urusan bisnis di pulau Jeju selama 3 hari dan harus berangkat besok juga?"

"..."

"_Ne_. Akan ku usahakan. Yunho pasti akan mengijinkanku. Kau tenang saja.

Pipp

Seorang _namja_ cantik berkulit seputih susu itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya tadi. _Namja_ cantik itu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Ia berusia 26 tahun dan sudah menikah semenjak setahun yang lalu dengan Jung Yunho-Seorang direktur Jung Corp yang sangat mapan dan tampan.

Sedangkan yang menelepon Jaejoong tadi adalah bossnya sekaligus sahabatnya. Jaejoong sudah berteman dengan Choi Siwon semenjak di bangku perkuliahan hingga Siwon merekrutnya menjadi sekretaris pribadi semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong bekerja di perusahaan Choi grup sebagai sekretaris. Ia tak mau bekerja di perusahaan suaminya karena sudah nyaman di tempat kerjanya yang sekarang.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling mengenal setelah perusaan Siwon dan Jung Corb bekerja sama dalam bidang perhotelan dan 2 bulan kemudian setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Yunjae langsung menikah di Selandia baru.

Siwon saat itu sangat frustasi ia tak menyangka kalah start dari Jung Yunho. Padahal ia sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal dan menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi _namja_ cantik itu mengapa malah menikah dengan Yunho yang baru di kenalnya selama 2 . Sejak saat itu Siwon menyadari, Ia sangat menyesal telah bekerja sama dan mengenalkan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

_Ceklekkk_

Jaejoong menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Nampak suaminya yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk putih yang melilit sebatas pinggangnya.

Suaminya masih terlihat begitu gagah saat usianya memasuki kepala 3. Kulit coklatnya nampak berkilau karena tetesan air yang mengalir dari rambut basahnya. Lengannya terlihat kokoh karena otot-otot bisep dan trisep telah berkembang dengan baik. Yunho sering melatihnya dan berolahraga.

Jaejoong sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki suami yang mendekati sempurna seperti Jung Yunho. _Namja_ tampan itu selalu menuruti segala kemauannya. Semoga saja Suaminya itu akan mengizinkannya berpergian ke pulau Jeju bersama Bossnya.

_Grepp_

Jaejoong langsung memeluk suaminya yang sedang berdiri di depan lemari pakaian mereka. Yunho yang sedang mengoleskan body lotion di kedua tangannya itu sedikit terlonjak saat 'istrinya' memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Yeobo_.." Jaejoong berucap manja dan menggoda seraya mengelus-ngelus perut _six pack_ Yunho yang terbuka. Karena _namja_ tampan sekarang itu hanya menggunakan bokser pendek sebatas paha. Itulah kebiasaannya ketika hendak tidur hanya memakai bokser atau celana dalam. Bahkan kadang mereka tidur dengan keadaan naked.

"Heumm..." Yunho bergumam kecil. Ia sudah sangat paham dengan tingkah 'istrinya' itu. Pasti ada maunya. Entah itu ingin dibelikan perhiasan, peralatan masak, mobil, tas ataupun barang-barang mewah lainnya keluaran terbaru. Dan itu semua harganya sangat mahal-mahal.

Walaupun Jaejoong bekerja, tetapi segala kebutuhan hidupnya ia menggunakan uang sang suami. Uangnya sendiri? _Mollayo_. Jaejoong menyimpannya rapat-rapat dan tak sepersenpun ia gunakan untuk berbelanja.

"Bear... Yunho Bear..!" Jaejoong sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena suaminya itu tidak begitu meresponnya.

Yunho langsung meletakkan _body lotion_ di tempatnya semula. Dia lalu memandang 'istrinya' itu melalui refleksi cermin yang berada di hadapan mereka. Yunho tersenyum tipis memandang Jaejoong. Ia lalu menggenggam jemari tangan Jaejoong yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Waeyo_" Tanyanya lembut.

"Eumhh... Bear! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Baiklah... Ayo kita mengobrol di atas ranjang saja." Yunho lalu berjalan menuju ke arah ranjang mereka dengan Jaejoong yang masih setia memeluk perut Yunho dari belakang mengikuti kemanapun Yunho pergi.

Setelah sampai di pinggir ranjang mereka Yunho lalu melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang melilit perutnya. Yunho lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung membopong Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang mereka.

Suami 'istri' itu nampak sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang mereka. Terlihat Jaejoong sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya mulai merasa ragu. Apakah suaminya itu akan mengijinkannya pergi ke Pulau Jeju selama 3 hari? Oh... Yunho pasti tidak bisa jauh darinya selama itu. Ketika Yunho pergi bisnis keluar negeri dalam waktu lama saja pasti ia memaksa Jaejoong untuk ikut bersamanya.

Hening

Yunho mengelus surai hitam 'istrinya' penuh sayang. "Joongieku... _Hunny Bunny Sweetyku..._ Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Heum... Aku sudah mengantuk badanku terasa begitu lelah karena seharian ini aku ada _meeting_ dengan perusahaan asing." Ujar Yunho yang tak sabar karena sedari tadi Jaejoong tetap terdiam.

"Eumhh... Yun... Kau tahukan aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Kemanapun direktur pergi dalam urusan bisnis sekretaris harus ikut bersamanya." Ujar Jaejoong berbasa-basi.

Yunho mulai menyipitkan mata musangnya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang ingin di katakan Jaejoong adalah hal yang tidak disukainya.

"_To the point_ saja... Ada apa sebenarnya?" Katanya datar.

"Siwon ada urusan bisnis di Pulau Jeju selama 3 hari. Dan aku sebagai sekretarisnya harus selalu_ stand by_ saat dia membutuhkanku. Rencananya kami akan berangkat besok pagi. Dia sudah memesankan tiket pesawat untuk kami berdua."

Yunho mulai mengeraskan rahangnya. Siwon lagi. Siwon lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah berulang kali menyuruh Jaejoong keluar dari perusahaan Siwon dan bekerja di perusahaannya saja. Namun Jaejoong selalu saja menolak. Kedekatannya dengan Siwon membuatnya cemburu. Apalagi Ia tahu Siwon memendam perasaan pada 'istrinya' itu walaupun Jaejoong sendiri tak menyadariya.

"Aku tak mengijinkan kau pergi berdua dengannya." Jawab Yunho tegas.

"Tapi Yun... Perjalanan bisnis ke pulau Jeju ini sangat penting untuk kemajuan perusahaan Choi Grup. Akupun sudah berjanji pada Siwon bisa ikut bersamanya."

Yunho harus menahan emosi saat melihat 'istrinya' yang begitu keukeuh ingin pergi bersama Siwon. Pergi berdua? Tidur di hotel selama tiga hari? Bagaimana kalau Siwon berbuat macam-macam terhadap 'istrinya'. Tidak bisa! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh propertinya sedikitpun.

_Namja_ tampan itu menatap tajam 'istrinya'. "Tidak. Aku tetap tidak mengijinkan kau pergi."

"Yun... _Jebbal_..." Jaejoong terus merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang minta di belikan mainan. _Namja_ cantik itu terus mengguncang-guncangkan bahu suaminya sembari terus membujuk agar Yunho berubah pikiran.

Ternyata puppy eyes andalan Jaejoong tak mempan juga. "Sudahlah aku ingin tidur. Ini sudah malam. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan soal pekerjaan di ranjang kita."

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk dengan _badcover_ tebal yang hangat.

Jaejoong cemberut melihat Yunho yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia ditinggal tidur, eoh? Padahalkan Yunho belum memberinya izin. _Eottokhe_? Sedangkan ia sudah berjanji pada Siwon bisa ikut?

Apa yang harus ia perbuat agar Yunho bisa mengizinkannya. Berpikir. Kim Jaejoong ayo berpikir.

_Doe eyes _Jaejoong tak sengaja melihat ikat pinggang Yunho tergantung di tembok. Ia teringat tadi siang melihat film dengan _rape scene._ Hihihi... Akan sangat menyenangkan bila ia melakukan itu demi mendapatkan izin dari sang suami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho di Rape Uke.. Ohhh... Noo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Zzsttt... Szzzttt... Zzzz..hh~"

Terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir hati suaminya. Sepertinya Yunho benar-benar kelelahan karena aktifitas kerja yang dilaluinya seharian ini.

"Srettt..."

Jaejoong mengikat kedua tangan Yunho di kepala ranjang dengan menggunakan ikat pinggang itu. Senyuman terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong lalu menarik bokser yang masih digunakan Yunho hingga sedetik kemudian _namja_ berkulit eksotis itu sudah _naked_.

"Kita bertemu lagi '_my little_' bear..." Gumam Jaejoong saat melihat Junior Yunho yang masih 'tertidur' dan 'layu'.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Pasti Yunho tidak akan lepas darinya dan akhirnya memberikan izin walaupun dengan terpaksa.

_Namja_ cantik itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kedua paha Yunho. Jemari-jemari lentiknya lalu mulai memainkan 'benda' yang masih tertidur itu. Di mulai dari jari telunjukknya mulai 'mentoel-toel' junior Yunho dengan lembut.

Ketika junior yang 'layu' itu mulai bereaksi, Jaejoong lalu mengecup kepala junior itu dengan bibir _Cherrynya_.

_Cup_

Ia berkali-kali mengecupnya.

Selanjutnya Jaejoong menggenggamnya dengan jemarinya dan menggerakkan jemari-jemari itu naik turun. Mengelus-ngelus setiap permukaan benda itu.

"Eungghh"

Akhirnya usahanya tidak sia-sia. Yunho mulai bereaksi dalam tidurnya. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi, Tidak hanya junior itu yang 'terbangun' pemiliknyapun pasti juga akan terbangun karena kenikmatan yang melandanya.

Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat-jilat lubang kecil yang berada di ujung junior itu. Tidak hanya menjilat. Jaejoong mulai menyesap dan menghisapnya seraya menusukkan lidahnya pada lubang itu. Ia seperti sedang menghisap permen yang berlubang di tengahnya.

"Eumhhhmmm...mm"

Tidak cukup hanya dengan menghisap, Jaejoong lalu memasukkan 'benda' yang mulai mengeras itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Ia hisap dan kulum benda milik suaminya itu dan hanya dirinyalah yang boleh memainkannya seperti ini. Perlahan Jaejoong mulai menaik dan menurunkan kepalanya. Ia memompa 'benda' itu dengan mulutnya agar mengeras dan tegang dengan sempurna.

"Ohhh...Engghh...EHHH?" Yunho mengerang tanpa sadar. Kelopak matanya mulai terbuka merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai memanas karena 'sesuatu'. Ia terlojak kaget saat melihat 'istrinya' sedang mengulum miliknya dibawah sana.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget. Kedua tangannya tak bisa di gerakkan. Ia sedikit mendongak ke atas. _OMO!_... Tangannya terikat. 'Apa-apaan ini?' Pikir Yunho tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ja-Jaeeh... Apa yang ka-kauh Lakukannhh~hh" Napas Yunho semakin memburu. Seolah seluruh darahnya mengalir ke juniornya. Yunho juga tidak bisa bohong kalau semua ini memang sangat nikmat.

Jaejoong tidak menggubris pertanyaan suaminya. Ia terus memaju mundurkan mulutnya disertai dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya mulai mengurut junior yang sudah berdiri tegak. Sesekali juga memainkan twinsballnya.

"Hhhgggh..." Yunho mengerang saat Juniornya mulai mengeluarkan cairan _pre-cum_.

"Jaeehh... Berhentihh... Aku ingin tidur..." Yunho sudah sangat letih. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur yang cukup karena besok pagi ia kembali beraktifitas di kantor seperti biasa.

Jaejoong menghentikan aksinya. Ia mengelurkan junior yang sudah tegak dengan sempurna itu dari mulut mungilnya. Namun jemari-jemarinya masih setia mengurutnya dengan lembut.

_Doe eyes_nya menyeringai memandang wajah suaminya yang mulai memerah karena nafsu yang membara.

"Aku akan berhenti memainkan 'benda' ini jika kau mengijinkanku untuk pergi ke Jeju." Ujar Jaejoong mantap.

"Ayolah Jae... Aku butuh istirahat. Dan sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga jika kau tak ingin melihat beruang mengamuk,ani?" Bujuknya.

"_Shirreoo_.. Kau berjanji dulu akan membiarkanku pergi ke pulau Jeju!"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu bepergian jauh dengan Siwon."

"_Why_? Dia atasanku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja di perusahaanku saja. Menjadi sekretarisku hingga aku pergi kemanapun kau juga bisa ikut bersamaku."

"Aku tidak mau bisa bekerja di perusahaanmu karena aku 'istrimu'. Mereka pasti menganggapku melakukan praktik nepotisme."

Ckckck.. Tak tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong. Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan Choi Siwon bukan karena kemampuanmu tetapi karena sang direktur menyukaimu semenjak kalian di bangku perkuliahan. Itu sama saja bukan?

"Yang pasti aku tidak rela kalian pergi berdua ke pulau Jeju."

Jaejoong mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia lalu mengocok junior Yunho dengan cepat.

"Arrrhgghhh...Hggghh" Yunho mengeram menahan sakit dan nikmat dibawah sana.

"Bagaimana Yun... Kau tetap tidak mengijinkanku, eoh? Eumhh... Gimana kalau kita membuat taruhan? Siapa yang tepar dan jatuh tertidur duluan berarti ia yang kalah. Jika aku menang, maka aku boleh pergi ke Jeju. Dan bila aku yang tertidur duluan karena kelelahan maka aku tidak akan pergi ke Jeju." Ungkap Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menyahut ucapan 'istrinya' barusan. Otaknya begitu beku karena kenikmatan yang menderanya.

Napas _namja_ musang itu mulai tersengal-sengal. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh orgasme secepat ini hanya karena permainan jari dan mulut Jaejoong. Ia tidak boleh kalah dari seorang uke yang sedang menjajahnya sekarang. Ohhh...nooo...

Jaejoong semakin _intens_ menyerang Yunho. Ia terus-terusan mengocok dan mengulum junior tegak suaminya.

"Nggghhhh... AHHHH..."

Yunho menglolong dengan nada penuh kepuasan. Cairan putih kental menyembur ke permukaan perutnya dan sebagian ke wajah Jaejoong. Pertahanannya runtuh juga. Napasnya tersendat setelah mengalami badai orgasme pertamanya.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia sekilas melihat 'istrinya' menyeringai di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Capek? Silahkan tidur dan aku akan jadi pemenangnya..." Jaejoong terkekeh.

Yunho menggerakkan kedua tangannya tanpa di ketahui Jaejoong. Sepertinya ikatan Jaejoong tidak begitu erat. Yunho bersorak dalam hati. Nampaknya ia bisa melepaskan ikatan itu dengan sedikit usaha keras. Ia hanya perlu mengulur waktu agar Jaejoong tidak langsung menyerangnya lagi.

"Jae.. Sepertinya aku tidak sekuat dulu. Sekali orgasme saja tubuhku sudah sangat letih dan lemas. Ini mungkin karena aktifitasku yang terlalu berat setiap harinya" Ujar Yunho berbohong mencoba mengulur waktu hingga ikatan di kedua tangannya terlepas.

"Benarkah..." Mata Jaejoong mulai berbinar-binar senang. Ia merasa pasti akan menang dalam taruhan ini.

_Namja_ cantik itu mulai merangkak naik memandang wajah suaminya yang kelihatan letih.

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup bibir berbentuk hati itu sekilas. "Bear... Kau sudah dalam genggamanku..Heum... Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan ke sesi selanjutnya?" Ujar Jaejoong mengoda seraya mengelus-elus dada bidang suaminya.

Srettt

Ikatan itu terlepas tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Yunho mulai menyeringai dalam hati. Okey. Saatnya pembalasan. Ia akan menghajar 'istrinya' yang nakal itu hingga pingsan kelelahan. Hahaha..Yunho tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Bagaimana dengan taruhannya tadi. Apakah masih berlaku?" Tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Tentu saja masih berlaku. Aku yakin bisa membuatmu jatuh pingsan malam ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar pergi ke pulau jeju besok." Ujar Jaejoong seraya tertawa riang.

"Oh... Ya.." Yunho menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk membalas perbuatan 'istrinya' barusan.

Srett

Brukk

"Arkhhh..." Pekik Jaejoong terkaget saat Yunho membalik keadaan. Kini dirinya ditindih tubuh kekar suaminya. Kedua tangannyapun dipiting ke atas kepalanya oleh tangan kiri Yunho.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa terle-pas?" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Tergagap serta terkaget di waktu bersamaan.

Yunho membelai pipi mulus istrinya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Namun tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak sepandai itu, Jae... Uke tidak akan pernah menang melawan seme! Hahaha..." Tawa Yunho terdengar menakutkan di telinga Jaejoong.

Srettt

Srett

Jaejoong memberontak saat Yunho akan menelanjanginya. Namun dengan cepat dan cekatan Yunho langsung membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh 'istrinya' dan membuang pakaian itu ke lantai. Nampaklah kedua pasangan suami istri itu polos dan saling menindih di atas ranjang.

"Y-Yun... Ekhh..."

Yunho mengikat kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan ikat pinggang yang tadi sempat digunakan 'istrinya' itu untuk mengikat tangannya.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan taruhan kita!" Yunho memandangi wajah pucat 'istrinya'. Ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Jaejoong malah terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

"Yun-Ho.. Ini sepertinya tidak adil. Lepaskan ikatanku terlebih dahulu."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "_Aniyo_. Kau tadi juga mengikat tanganku. Kalau bisa kau lepas sendiri ikatan itu. Dan ingat jangan tertidur terlebih dahulu jika kau ingin pergi ke pulau jeju besok."

Jaejoong mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang terikat namun nihil. Ikatan suaminya begitu erat. Huh... Ia harus bagaimana? Kenapa terjadi seperti ini. Semua ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Yun tanganku sakit.." Jaejoong mulai merajuk manja. Semoga saja Yunho luluh dengan rengekannya.

Yunho mendekatkan bibir hatinya tepat di telinga kiri Jaejoong dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu membelalakkan matanya. " Nikmati saja serviceku malam ini. Aku jamin kau akan menjerit-jerit nikmat dan pingsan lemas karena kelelahan."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho takut-takut. Ia benar-benar telah membuat beruang mengamuk. Mengusik beruang yang tertidur. Inilah akibatnya yang harus ia terima.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho langsung meraup bibir mungil Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya. Menyesapnya dengan begitu napsu.

Ciuman itu lama kelamaan menjadi begitu panas. Yunho dengan teganya mengigit bibir atas 'istrinya'. Saat bibir Jaejoong terbuka, dengan cepat Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat Jaejoong. Lidah kasatnya menyusuri setiap bagian rongga mulut 'istrinya' termasuk langit-langit mulut Jaejoong tak lepas dari tarian lihai lidah Yunho.

Lidah kasat Yunho menari-nari disana. Menggelitiki langit-langit rongga mulutnya, Ada kesan geli disana. Sesekali ia mengabsen deretan gigi putih 'istrinya'. Lidah Jaejoong mengikuti alur permainan yang ditawarkan lidah suaminya. Keduanya berperang lidah dengan ganasnya.

Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong ikut memainkan lidahnya. Tanpa ampun Yunho menghisap lidah Jaejoong. Terus dihisap dan disesapnya lidah itu hingga saliva keduanya saling bertukar.

"Eunghhh..." Tak sadar Jaejoong mendesah nikmat karena ciuman intens Yunho. Junior mungilnyapun mulai menegak karena rangsangan yang diterima tubuhnya.

Yunho yang mengetahuinyapun langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menjamah junior mungil itu.

_Namja_ tampan itu menggenggam junior Jaejoong dengan erat lalu meremasnya keras dan kasar. Hal itu sontak membuat Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan sekaligus merasakan nikmat.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat Yunho kembali meremasnya. Terlihatlah leher jenjangnya yang masih mulus itu.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu dengan sigap menyesap permukaan kulit leher Jaejoong begitu bersemangat. Ia tidak hanya menyesapnya namun sesekali ia mengigiti leher Jaejoong sampai tertinggalah banyak _kissmark_ disana.

Tangan kokohnya masih terus menerus meremas junior mungil Jaejoong dengan begitu kasar dan brutalnya.

"Argghhh... _Appo_ Yun... Arrkhhh... Kauhh Menyakitiku Yun... Eunghh..."

Jeritan pilu terdengar dari bibir mungil Jaejoong.

"Ini hukumanmu karena kau tidak menuruti perkataanku. Kau juga dengan teganya membangunkanku yang sedang tertidur kelelahan."

"_Yeobo_... Sakittt ...Ounghh..."

Yunho tak menghiraukan rengekan Jaejoong. Ia masih asyik mengecup dan menyesap setiap inci leher dan bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeliat tak nyaman di bawah kungkungan dada bidang suaminya. Dirinya terasa panas. Tubuhnya merasakan nikmat sekaligus sakit di saat bersamaan. Tubuh polos Jaejoong yang menggeliat-nggerliat seperti cacing kepanasan membuat libido Yunho meningkat.

"Mendesahlah hingga suaramu habis!" Titah Yunho seraya menjilati _nipple_ Jaejoong dan kembali meremas junior mungil Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Eungghhh... Oughhh...Ohh..."

_Namja_ cantik itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat Yunho lagi-lagi meremas miliknya tanpa perasaan. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang masih terikat. Jaejoong kini merasakan penyesalan yang begitu besar. Tidak seharusnya ia mengusik beruang yang sedang tertidur. Huks

"Suaramu terdengar begitu merdu jika sedang mengerang begitu.." Goda Yunho.

Bibir Yunho menyusuri setiap inci dada montok Jaejoong. Ibu jarinya bermain-main di _nipple_ kiri Jaejoong. Ia gunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya untuk memilin-milin _nipple_ yang berwarna pink itu.

Tak cukup hanya memilin-milin. Yunho memasukkan _nipple_ kanan Jaejoong ke rongga mulutnya. Ia hisap kuat-kuat _nipple_ itu. Sedangkan dada sebelah kirinya ia remas-remas dengan tangan kanannya serta tangan kirinya masih ia gunakan untuk memanjakan 'little Joongie'.

Mata _namja_ cantik itu terpejam begitu rapatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terus-terusan mengerang nikmat. Napasnya begitu memburu dengan cepatnya. Tiga titik sensitifnya di eksplorasi suaminya dengan begitu baik. Suaminya tidak di ragukan lagi dalam hal yang 'beginian'.

"Ahhhnnn... Ssssshhhshhh... Eungghh... Yunhh~"

Jaejoong tersiksa dengan kenikmatan yang di teguknya.

Mengetahui Jaejoong yang sudah merintih. Yunho semakin melancarkan aksinya. Ia semakin menghisap dan menyedot nipple kanan Jaejoong seolah-olah akan ada air susu yang keluar dari _nipple_ itu. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya meremas dada Jaejoong kini mencubit bahkan memelintir benda mungil berwarna pink itu.

Tangan kirinya yang meremas dan mengocok little joongie merasakan cairan pre-cum disana. Semakin lama intensitas kocokan dan remasan Yunho semakin cepat.

"Ahhh... Engghhh... Uhh...Emmhhh~"

Jaejoong semakin melebarkan pahanya secara spontan saat kenikmatan menyerang bagian bawahnya tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah. Tak ada daya maupun upaya untuk melawan suaminya dalam taruhan ini.

Yunho kembali menaikkan bibirnya. Meraup kedua bibir mungil milik Jaejoong. Keduanya berciuman begitu dalam dan panas.

"Mmmphhhckkk.. Mppffhhh...Ahh.."

Ciuman itu terlepas, bibir hati milik Yunho kembali menyusuri garis leher jenjang 'istrinya'. Kemudian kembali menghisap kedua _nipple_ Jaejoong secara bergantian.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ciumannya turun melewati tulang dada Jaejoong yang berada di antara _nipplenya_. Kemudian lidah kasatnya menyusuri setiap tulang rusuk milik istrinya. Hingga akhirnya lidah itu sampai di perut rata milik Jaejoong. Ia kecup setiap bagian dari perut yang masih putih mulus itu. Ia menyesapnya dengan bibir hatinya, meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

Lidah kasat Yunho terus bermain di perut rata Jaejoong. Bermain dan menjilati daerah pusarnya. Lidah Yunho terus bergerilnya menjilati pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan perpotongan antara paha dan pinggul Jaejoong.

"Oungghh.. Emmhh... Uhh..."

Rintihan Jaejoong bagai musik yang menyejukkan pendengaran Yunho. Namja cantik itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak kuat lagi dengan siksaan kenikmataan seperti ini.

Juniornya yang terus di remas dan di urut-urut Yunho semakin banyak mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Yunho yang melihat Junior Jaejoong telah mengeluarkan precum hanya menyeringai tanpa di ketahui 'istrinya'. Dengan tanpa aba-aba Yunho meremas junior itu dengan sangat kuat.

"ARRKKKHHH... Andwaeeee...!"

Jaejoong menjerit dengan nyaringnya. Ia secara refleks mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Napasnya semakin cepat hingga membuatnya tersengal. Kakinya menendang-nendang apa saja yang bisa ia tendang. Pahanya dibukanya semakin lebar. Setiap inci kulit tubuhnya telah berlapiskan keringat hingga membuat tubuh _nakednya_ nampak menggairahkan oleh mata musang Yunho. Ia menggeliat-nggeliat merasakan kepanasan karena nafsu yang memuncak.

Yunho menikmati ekspresi wajah 'istrinya'. Mimik wajah yang kenikmatan sekaligus kesakitan membuat hatinya puas. Ia semakin meremas junior Jaejoong tambah kuat dari sebelumnya. Hingga cairan pre-cum itu semakin deras mengalir. Junior mungil itupun juga nampak memerah sepertinya seluruh aliran darah tubuhnya terpompa pada satu titik di junior tersebut.

"Arrgghh... Yunhh-Hoohh.. Henhh—tihkannhh... Ahh.. Engghh..." Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima serangan yang di lancarkan Yunho secara membabi buta itu. Ia bingung dengan keadaan ini. Di lain sisi ia sangat kesakitan saat juniornya di remas Yunho dengan begitu kasarnya namun di sisi lain ia mendapatkan kenikmatan yang begitu besarnya.

Jaejoong merasakan juniornya yang berada dalam genggaman Yunho semakin berkedut-kedut. Ia merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan badai orgasme untuk yang pertama kali. Perutnya melilit dengat hebatnya. Seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya mengejang.

_Namja_ cantik itu menggerakkan pinggulnya liar dan menengadahkan kepalanya.

"ARRRGHHHH... Ougghh... Nohhh..."

Jaejoong mengerang dengan kerasnya saat Junior mungilnya memuntahkan cairan putih yang sangat kental. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya saat puncak kenikmatan menyerangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho di Rape Uke.. Ohhh..Nooo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah..haha...heh~hh~"

_Namja_ cantik itu masih menengadahkan kepalanya. Mencari asupan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Keringat terus mengalir di kedua sisi pelipisnya.

Yunho tersenyum puas memandangi wajah memerah dan kelelahan milik 'istrinya'.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah capek? Kalau begitu tidurlah!" Ucap Yunho dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan memandang tubuh lemas di hadapannya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Aku sudah janji pada Siwon kalau aku akan mendampinginya bertemu rekan bisnis ke pulau Jeju."

"Ayolahh... _Yeobo_, Izinkan aku! Ini juga demi kemajuan perusahaan tempatku bekerja."

Yunho yang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong barusan semakin mengeraskan rahangnya. Giginya gemeretak menahan amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jari tangannya memutih. Cemburu eoh? Disaat dirinya yang terikat dan sudah tidak berdaya seperti ini masih saja peduli dengan Choi siwon.

"Kau tidak menyerah rupanya. 'Istriku' benar-benar membuatku murka malam ini!" Kata Yunho dengan aura yang menakutkan.

Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat takut dengan suaminya saat ini. Namun apa daya tadi ia sudah berjanji untuk ikut ke Jeju besok pagi.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu langsung melebarkan paha Jaejoong selebar-lebarnya. Lalu ia mengganjal pinggul Jaejoong dengan bantal agar _hole pink_ milik 'istrinya' telihat d hadapannya.

Yunho menarik ujung bibirnya. Ia mengocok junior besarnya sebentar agar lebih tegang dan keras. Ia sebal dengan istrinya itu yang masih peduli dengan siwon. Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa pelumas Yunho langsung mendorong junior besarnya agar memasuki _hole_ sempit milik 'istrinya'. Jaejoong yang belum siap dan belum terangsang kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"Akhh.. Appo.. Yunh~" _Namja_ cantik itu tak sadar meneteskan bulir bening yang mengalir di pipinya. _Hole_nya terasa panas dan perih. Rasanya seperti tercabik-cabik karena Yunho menjebolnya tanpa pelumas dan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Isak Jaejoong. Tidak kuat merasakan perih saat Yunho terus berusaha membenamkan junior besarnya itu. Sakitnya seperti saat Yunho pertama kali membobol _hole_ perawannya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Yunho menyakitinya begini.

Yunho menghapus air mata 'istrinya'. Namun Jaejoong malah memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Ia tidak mau memandang wajah suaminya saat ini. "Mmmhh.. Sakitkah... Bukankah kau ingin ke Jeju bersama Siwon? Hmm.. Jadi tahanlah sayang.." Ujar Yunho namun ada nada mengejek disana.

Akhirnya junior Yunho masuk seutuhnya ke 'gua' sempit milik Jaejoong. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit mengeram tatkala merasakan pijitan-pijitan lembut otot-otot _hole_ Jaejoong yang begitu nikmat.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan juniornya hingga tertinggal ujungnya saja. Dan tanpa persiapan Jaejoong lagi, Ia langsung menghujamnya dengan keras dan -lagi Jaejoong di buatnya merintih dan berteriak kencang. Merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat saat hujaman itu mengenai sweet spotnya.

Yunho mengeluarkan lagi lalu menghujamnya dengan kasar tepat di titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Ougghh.. Akhh..." Jaejooong mengerang frustasi. Yunho menyakitinya sekaligus memberikan kenikmatan disana.

"Yunhh... Sudahlahh... Enghh.. Ja-jangan beginihh...Ahhh"

"Eum.. Maksudnya? Kau sudah menyerah begitu?" Tanya Yunho menggoda 'istrinya' yang sedang tersiksa. _Namja_ tampan itu menghentikan hujaman-hujamannya namun tangan kanannya mengurut-ngurut junior Jaejoong agar menegang kembali. Sedang tangan kirinya meremas dada montok Jaejoong dengan kasarnya. Tak ayal Jaejoong semakin mendesah frustasi.

Tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat-nggeliat tak nyaman saat juniornya kembali di servise suaminya sedangkan junior yang berada dalam hole sempitnya hanya diam saja tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun.

Matanya terpejam erat dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho memainkan twinsballnya. Ia melemparkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri merasakan sensasi yang kembali memabukkan itu. Jaejoong menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat sampai-sampai pergelangan tangannya nampak memerah.

"Oughh... Engghh... Ahhh.. Ohh.."

Bibir mungil itu terus-terusan merintih dan mengerang.

Napas Jaejoong memburu dengan cepat saat lagi-lagi Yunho menghujam holenya dengan kasar dan dalam tepat di sweetspotnya. Setelah itu ia kembali mendiamkan junior itu di _holenya_. Seperti menggodanya eoh?

"Yunhh... Enghh..."

Jaejoong merasa tak puas bila Yunho hanya menghujamnya sekali kemudian mendiamkannya. Ia secara tidak langsung membuat dirinya dan _hole_nya menderita.

Yunho yang mengerti maksud dan permintaan 'istrinya' itu. Ia langsung mengangkat kedua kaki Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di kedua pundaknya.

Dengan sigap Yunho langsung memompa juniornya dengan cepat. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya begitu brutal. Tanpa mengindahkan Jaejoong yang meringis kesakitan. Belum merasakan nikmatnya penyatuan tubuh itu.

Namun lama kelamaan Jaejoong mendesah juga setiap Yunho menumbuk sweetspotnya. Suaminya semakin liar saat menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur. Ia menghujamkan juniornya dengan keras, dalam dan cepat.

"Ohh.. Eunghhh... Ahhh... Ahh Ahh..."

Jaejoong mulai mendesah dan menikmati penyatuan ini. Ranjang pasangan suami istri itu berderit semakin kencang. Menandakan betapa hebatnya permainan dua sejoli itu.

Di sela-sela hujamannya Yunho melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan 'istrinya'. Jaejoong langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terasa kram dan perih karena sedari tadi ia mencoba melepaskannya hingga kulitnya lecet. Yunho langsung menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mengalungkannya di lehernya.

_Namja_ tampan itu mendorong kaki Jaejoong hingga lututnya menepel di bahunya alhasil gerakannya semakin mudah. Ia terus menghujamkan juniornya dengan ritme cepat.

Jaejoongpun tak tinggal diam. Ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah dengan suaminya. Menambah friksi kenikmatan disana.

Saat gerakan Yunho semakin liar dan tak beraturan keduanya berciuman dengan panasnya. Keduanya berusaha saling mendominasi. Lidahnya saling berperang di dalam mulut hangat mereka.

Tubuh Jaejoong kembali menegang. Perutnya seperti terdapat ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang menggelitikinya. Napasnya memburu dan tersendat-sendat seperti tidak ada oksigen saja dalam ruangan itu.

Sleb

Sleb

Sleb

"OOGHHH... ARRGHHH... AKHHH..."

Keduanya mendesah nikmat saat mengeluarkan cairan kental dari masing-masing juniornya. Yunho menumpahkan cairan itu ke dalam _hole_ sempit istrinya sedangkan Jaejoong menumpahkan ke perut ratanya.

"Hah..hah..heh"

Keduanya saling berlomba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Jaejoong mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Tubuhnya sudah sangat letih. Ini merupakan klimaks keduanya. Namun saat ia melihat suaminya, sepertinya Yunho masih kuat bertanding untuk beberapa ronde lagi. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia pasti akan kalah dalam taruhan ini.

"Kau sudah ingin tidur, eum?" Tanya Yunho pada istrinya yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Nampak dada montok Jaejoong naik turun karena ia masih kelelahan.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan suaminya itu. "Ckckck.. Dasar keras kepala. Apa sebegitu besarnya keinginanmu ke pulau Jeju bersama Siwon. Terus tidur di hotel dalam satu kamar yang sama, eoh?"

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi kicauan suaminya itu. Tubuhnya sudah sangat letih. Namun ia masih tetep keukeuh ingin ke pulau Jeju. Apalagi ia sudah janji pada bossnya itu untuk ikut kesana. Ia ingin menjadi sekretaris yang bisa diandalkan.

'Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghajarmu hingga pingsan. Dasar keras kepala.' Pikir Yunho dalam hati. 'Istrinya' kalau ada maunya memang benar-benar keras kepala dan mengesalkan. Apa hebatnya menjadi sekretaris seorang Choi Ck

Yunho langsung membalikkan tubuh lemah Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tautan keduanya. _Namja_ musang itu kemudian menarik pinggul Jaejoong agar sedikit menungging. Ia lalu kembali menyodokkan junior besarnya di _hole_ sempit itu. Akhirnya di mulailah ronde-ronde menggairahkan selanjutnya hingga sang 'istri' jatuh pingsan. Hanya itulah cara agar memenangkan pertaruhan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho di rape Uke Ohhh... Nooo...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya suara panggilan masuk ke salah satu handphone genggam yang berada di meja nakas membangunkan Yunho dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata musangnya yang masih mengatuk. Pasalnya baru 2 jam yang lalu ia menidurkan tubuhnya.

Badannyapun terasa sangat capek dan letih. Otot-otot tubuhnya masih menegang semua karena aktifitas semalam.

"_Yeobboseo_.."

"Yunho... Aku dan Junsu sudah menunggumu di kantor untuk presentasi akhir bulan!" Ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

"Oh... Yoochun.. Sebaiknya kau handle semua jadwalku hari ini. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke kantor sekarang. Untuk _meeting_ dengan perusahaan asing kau minta saja Shim Changmin untuk menggantikanku." Yoochun adalah salah satu sekretaris pribadinya sekaligus sahabatnya. Pasalnya Yunho memiliki 4 sekrestaris pribadi yang membantunya mengembangkan perusahaannya saat ini.

"_Waeyo_... " Tanya Yoochun bingung. 'Kenapa Yunho tidak bisa ke kantor hari ini?' tanya Yoochun dalam hati.

"Istriku sedang sakit dan aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian." Ujar Yunho seraya memandang wajah Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas dengan nyamannya.

"Oh.. Semoga saja Jaejoong cepat sembuh. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_."

Plip

Yunho langsung mengembalikan handphonenya ke atas meja nakas. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Yoochun kalau sekarang Jaejoong sedang sakit. Pasalnya _hole_ Jaejoong sekarang pasti sangat sakit. Tadi malam ia mengebornya dengan semangat 45. Beberapa ronde ia lalui dengan begitu ganasnya. Ia menarik selimut Jaejong sebatas perut. Yunho melihat kissmark yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan kulit Jaejoong. Hatinya begitu senang menikmati pemandangan di depannya itu.

Ia teringat. Tadi malam dirinya memotret tubuh polos Jaejoong yang bermandikan keringat dan cairan sperma dengan berbagai pose dan posisi, saat istrinya itu pingsan. Ia akan menggunakan foto itu untuk mengancam Jaejoong agar mau keluar dari perusahaan Siwon. Kalaupun Jaejoong ingin bekerja dan menjadi sekretaris ia bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Dan itu artinya dirinya bisa menikmati tubuh Jaejoong kapan saja, Baik di kantor maupun di rumah...haha

Drrrttt Drrtt

Handphone Jaejoong berbunyi. Yunho sekilas memandang Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan mata indahnya. Ah .. Pasti ia sangat kelelahan.

"Halo.."

"Yunho?"

"_Ne_"

"Bukankah ini handphonenya Jaejoong. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Iya , Ini memang handphone Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah istriku jadi apa yang dia miliki adalah milikku begitupun sebaliknya. Jaejoong sekarang masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Ada apa memangnya?" Yunho pura-pura bertanya pada Siwon. Padahal ia sudah tahu alasan kenapa Siwon meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini. Apalagi kalau bukan persoalan perjalanan bisnis ke pulau Jeju yang membuat dirinya dan Jaejoong 'bertengkar' di atas ranjang.

"Apakah Jaejoong belum mengatakan padamu kalau hari ini ia akan pergi ke pulau Jeju bersamaku untuk urusan bisnis selama tiga hari?"

"Ehm.. Oh begitu. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak berniat tuh pergi ke pulau Jeju bersamamu soalnya sampai sekarangpun ia masih tertidur. Aku tahu maksudmu Siwon. Kau menyukai Jaejoong semenjak dulu bukan? Kau hanya menggunakan perjalanan bisnis sebagai alasan saja. Kau ingin merebut Jaejoong dari eoh? Besok aku akan mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri Jaejoong ke kantormu."

"Hahaha... Kau pintar juga Jung Yunho.. Yah aku memang menyukai Jaejoong semenjak dulu. Saat kau belum mengenalnya sama sekali." Ujar Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Walaupun begitu sekarang Jaejoong adalah istriku. Kami saling mencintai. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong pada siapapun termasuk dirimu. Tadi malam saja kami 'bertempur' dengan hebatnya. Kalau kau ingin melihatnya, aku dengan suka rela akan mengirimu fotonya...haha. Sudahlah kau pergi ke Jeju sendiri saja dan jangan lupa cari sekretaris baru secepatnya." Yunho tertawa bangga karena bisa mengejek Siwon rekan bisnisnya itu.

Walaupun ia tahu Siwon menyukai Jaejoong sejak dulu namun ia tetap melanjutkan kerjasama bisnis dengan perusahaan Siwon di bidang perhotelan. Ia tidak mau mencampuri urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Pasalnya Siwon orang yang berkompeten juga.

Plip

Sambungan handphone itu terputus secara sepihak dari seberang sana. Sepertinya Siwon tidak kuat lagi mendengar ocehan Yunho tentang 'pertempurannya' dengan Jaejoong.

Di bandara wajah Siwon terlihat begitu sendu. Ia meremas 2 tiket pesawat dengan tujuan ke pulau Jeju. Ia gagal mengajak Jaejoong pergi berdua saja ke pulau Jeju. Padahal ia sudah merancang rencana ini jauh-jauh hari. Ia akan menginap sekamar dengan Jaejoong dan memberikannya obat perangsang hingga mereka berdua melakukan 'this' and 'that'. Namun rencananya digagalkan oleh Jung Yunho. _Namja_ musang itu memang pandai menerka-nerka rupanya.

Drrtt Dddrrt

Ada pesan MMS yang masuk di handphonenya. Dengan cepat Siwon langsung membuka pesan gambar yang di kirim oleh Yunho.

Seketika itu matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Seolah bola matanya itu hendak keluar dari tempatnya.

Dalam gambar tersebut terlihatlah tubuh _half naked_ Jaejoong dengan leher, bahu, dada dan perut yang penuh dengan kissmark. Tak hanya di situ dada montok Jaejoong juga penuh dengan cairan kental berwarna putih. Siwon yakin cairan itu milik Yunho. Sedangkan wajah Jaejoong tertidur dengan damainya. Bibir mungilnya terlihat membengkak.

Matanya Siwon memanas. Ia menangis dalam diam melihat penampilan Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia memikirkan sudah berapa banyak ronde yang dilalui kedua pasangan suami 'istri' itu. Siwon benar-benar down. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada celah untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Sedangkan di kamar Yunjae. Yunho kembali merebahkan dirinya di samping tubuh polos 'istrinya'. Ia kemudian memeluk Jaejoong yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kau kelelahan, eoh?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong yang masih tertidur. Ia mentoel hidung Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"_Mianhae_ _ne_... Setelah ini aku akan memberikan barang apapun yang kau minta sebagai pengganti _hole_mu yang sakit..hehe" Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu juga masih mengantuk dan kelelahan karena ' pertempuran' semalam. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Kembali ke alam mimpi menyusul 'istrinya' agar memulihkan tenaganya yang terkuras habis.

Dan inilah ending dari seorang uke yang mencoba merape semenya. Tepar di ranjang untuk beberapa hari kedepan... Poor Jaejoong.. eu kyang kyang... ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yunho Di Rape Uke...Oh..Noo..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Kitty persembahkan FF ini untuk pada reader setia yang selalu mengikuti cerita fic Misunderstanding, Yah walaupun alurnya pasaran dan lebay .. Chapternya panjang pula tak selesai-selesai... hehe. Sekarang misundertanding chapter 23 update.

Gomawo ne. Jangan lupa baca Fic Kitty yang judulnya Misunderstanding yah dan Fic kitty lainnya.


End file.
